Modular RJ-type plug-in male connectors for data networking and telecommunication cables, such as for example RJ45 (8-wire) and RJ11 (4-6 wire) respectively, have been used for making electrical circuit connections between various types of electronic equipment and devices. These RJ-type connectors terminate a plurality of electrical wires or conductors carried in the cable and form electrical contacts. The connectors are adapted to be received in device electrical connector blocks or jacks having complementary-shaped female receptacles or sockets with a corresponding set of electrical contacts.
A conventional RJ-type male locking connector and female connector block arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,316, which is incorporated herein by reference. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional RJ-type male connector 1 is clamped onto an end of a cable 2 carrying a plurality of electrical conductors 5 therein. Connector 1 is received in electrical connector block 3 defining a female receptacle 9 configured to receive male connector 1. Connector block 3 includes a plurality of flexible electrical contacts 4 adapted to make an electrical connection with the conductors 5 via terminal blade contactors 6 mounted in the connector or another similar means. To maintain a tight electrical connection and prevent the connector from slipping out of connector block 3, RJ-type connectors such as connector 1 include a movable resilient and cantilevered cable release locking clip 7. Locking clip 7 is configured with a hook 8 that engages an edge 10 formed by a receptacle 9 in the connector block 3 when the connector is inserted into the block. The connector 1 and usually integral locking clip 7, typically made of a plastic material, snaps into place in connector block 3 and resists axial pullout forces that may be applied to the cable via engagement between the clip hook 8 and receptacle edge 10 as shown. To release the RJ-type connector 1 from connector block 3, a user directly depresses the locking clip 7 inwards towards the connector 1 (typically with a finger) to disengage locking clip hook 8 from connector block edge 10, thereby releasing the cable connector to be simultaneously withdrawn from connector block 3.
RJ-type connectors require a user to have ready physical access to the locking clip in order to disengage the clip from the electrical connector block in the foregoing manner. In certain types of electronic device arrangements, however, the connector block may be recessed or disposed internal to the device. In such devices, the electrical connector block may be mounted for example on a printed circuit board (PCB) in the interior of the device. Therefore, the user may not have sufficient access to directly depress the connector locking clip. One solution to the restricted access problem has been to provide a hole in the equipment housing through which a thin piece of wire or similarly shaped tool is inserted to remotely manipulate and actuate the connector locking clip from the exterior of the device. This type of arrangement is cumbersome for some users. In addition, the hole provides an opening for dust or contaminants to enter the device which could damage the electronics inside. Furthermore, the separate tool or wire necessary to reach the connector locking clip inside the device may be easily lost and/or unavailable when needed. Accordingly, an improved cable connector locking clip actuator is desired.